


柔软的骨头

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 那时他还是万千普通人中的一个，是爸爸妈妈的孩子，是某人的恋人，也是在用爱所编制的温暖巢穴中长久冬眠的小动物。
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	柔软的骨头

站在店门口的时候罗渽民心里还是空落落的，隔着塑料珠子穿的门帘和玻璃能看到屋子里大片绿油油的盆栽和紫色霓虹灯光下晃动着的模糊人影。他还有点反应不过来，自己和李帝努分手已经整整四年了，明明他们第一次见面就像是昨天才发生的事一样。

但很多事情就算你自己不记得，总有东西会帮你记得，比如他胯骨上已经晕色的小狗文身。

工作日的下午店子里并不怎么热闹，角落的沙发里有个小姑娘正在客人背上不知道刺着什么，两个人安静得有些异常，空气里只回响着机械滋滋的声响，似乎没人注意到他。

“有什么需要帮忙的吗。”

罗渽民转过头就迎上一张漂亮的脸。

眼前的男孩看起来很年轻，穿着普通的短袖T恤和牛仔裤，一双细长眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，星型坠子在耳垂下方轻微摇摆，一头柔顺的银发看起来好摸极了。仓鼠，他长得真像仓鼠，比狗可爱多了。罗渽民心想。

“今天没什么人所以没关系，平时有需要的话得记得先预约才行。”罗渽民躺在椅子上的时候对方这样跟他说。但他只是恰巧经过这家店，又恰巧想把身上的标记给弄掉而已，就像当初脑子进了水去文身一样。不过现在罗渽民已经不会因为前男友这种东西产生什么多余的情绪了，只觉得长了个不痛不痒的疙瘩，留在那儿的确无碍，但他偏偏不想留下它。

罗渽民向来很能耐得住痛感，和李帝努上床的时候是他的第一次，疼得像被撕成两半也咬着牙没让对方滚出去。他低头瞄了眼正扒着自己腰带的男孩，大半张脸被口罩和刘海遮住，只露出一双眨巴的眼睛，多半已经红了脸。“那个，可能会有点疼的。”他抬头看了一眼又飞快收回视线。

罗渽民没由来想逗逗他，于是笑着问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“朴志晟，叫我志晟就行……”

“有志晟在就不会痛啦。”罗渽民闭上眼睛不再看他，感受到疼痛从腰下逐渐向四周蔓延开。那时他也不是没有害怕过，但这种程度的痛感意外地很令人上瘾，针头刺在皮肤表层连着骨头都振动，像一种过激的止痒方式。朴志晟说结束时罗渽民正昏昏欲睡，睁眼看到他边收拾东西边把摘口罩，金属条被鼻梁顶出一个高高的凸起。

“一次没办法完全弄干净，所以有空还要再过来。”

“那就明天早上吧。”罗渽民把二维码点出来朝着对面晃了晃，然后朴志晟愣了两秒从裤兜里掏手机，顺理成章地交换好联系方式。

从店里出来时天色已经昏暗，罗渽民整个下午只喝了一杯冰美式，肚子咕咕作响得仿佛整个躯干都给挖空掉。他划开手机给李东赫打电话，过了老半天才接通，听筒另一端的哼声满满都是慵懒缱绻，挠得人心里作痒。可罗渽民正饿到上头，坏心眼地在句尾猛然加大音量：“别睡了，出来吃东西——”这下子对面的人可醒了八成，气鼓鼓地说自己正在穿衣服了。

“所以你真的去洗掉了？”他睡眼惺忪的室友猛然停下往嘴里塞面条的动作，眼珠要从眶里瞪出来，瞳子上流转着店家招牌闪烁的霓虹灯光。

“对啊，骗你干嘛。”

“给我看看！”

“别闹，回去再说。”罗渽民一把抓住朝自己裤腰带伸过来的手毫不客气按回桌面上，李东赫吱哇乱叫几声，慌忙抽了张卫生纸擦掉手心沾上的汤汁，又朝他翻了个娇俏的白眼。

他们没钱吃好东西或者不知道吃什么就会到一家小店点云吞面，时间久了和老板娘都熟络起来，因此碗里的分量总比其他人多些。罗渽民很多时候还是能在这样的生活中感到安逸的，毕竟大部分温暖的东西都能带来舒适感，比如阳光和食物的热气，或者是一个怀抱，这是人从母亲的子宫里带出来的本能。“我们很久没出去干活了。”李东赫把筷子放在空荡荡的碗上，冲罗渽民眨眨眼，露出一排明亮白皙的牙齿。

“上回的冤大头这么有钱就给你败光了吗，还是仙人跳上瘾啦。”罗渽民不再搭理他，付好钱就要走，被慢悠悠晃荡的家伙从背后抓住双肩包带子。李东赫很擅长撒娇，嗓音里都搀着蜜糖：“那些我都打给妹妹了，没办法嘛。”奈何罗渽民也是个不好惹的主，不想吃这套就可以不吃，只是随便应付了几句。 

“我最近没心情。”

第二天太阳光刚从窗帘缝射进来时李东赫睁眼就看到一个男人半裸着立在床前，吓得差点滚到地板上。他嘟囔着翻了个身，把头蒙进被子里准备再度与周公会面：“大清早就发情，别喊我帮忙。”罗渽民看起来只是在认真思考什么，他从衣柜里翻出一件有些发皱的白衬衫，无济于事地拍了拍就往身上套。

朴志晟已经在等了，两人熟悉许多后也开始有一句没一句搭起话来。原本罗渽民以为对方不太擅长应付客人，只不过是慢热，讲到自己刚开始做学徒时有趣的事情会傻乎乎笑起来，然后他盯着对方短袖下露出的一截白花花的胳膊附和个不停。

从前罗渽民见过的大部分文身师身上都布着大大小小的刺青，但是朴志晟裸露出来的皮肤却干净得像白纸，被遮蔽之处藏着的或有或无的秘密搔得他一颗心蠢蠢欲动。

“那渽民哥是做什么的，在上学吗。”

“我和别人睡觉。”他伸出一根手指戳了戳朴志晟发红的耳垂，那上面挂着一个简单的银质圆环耳夹，“就像你帮我洗掉文身，我给你钱一样，我和他们上床，他们也会给我钱。”朴志晟听了这番轻描淡写的话却不作声，手里的工作也没停下。原本罗渽民是想逗逗他，可对方的反应实在过于平淡，他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是把小孩吓着了，开始琢磨要怎么解释自己是在开玩笑而已，即便这并不好笑并且他在干的事情也没干净到哪儿去。就在这时朴志晟却忽然开口了：“那很辛苦吧。”

是很辛苦啊。罗渽民时常会梦到几年前的光景，那时他还是万千普通人中的一个，是爸爸妈妈的孩子，是某人的恋人，也是在用爱所编制的温暖巢穴中长久冬眠的小动物。

李帝努也不是没有说过要帮他，可是罗渽民不愿意，少年的自尊心在某些时候总是强得出奇。他们分手之后所剩下的唯一可以串联彼此的只有所谓责任感，他不屑于接受这样的东西。从最开始被追债的人堵在外面砸门也不肯搬去李帝努家里避风头，到后来某个凌晨天还蒙蒙亮索性拖了个行李箱跑，扑腾着翅膀晕头转向不知往哪儿飞才好。

后来罗渽民遇到李东赫才知道，生活还是可以过，他依然可以做那些普通人中的一个。

“为什么会辛苦。”罗渽民从椅子上翻身跳下来，仔细把腰带拉到最后一格扣好，腰间那片皮肤被压得火辣辣的疼。原本以为自己早就不会因为这种事难过，可身体像被触发某种程序，眼泪不知不觉就翻涌着滚落在手背上。罗渽民在模糊中看到朴志晟跑到一边抽了张纸巾递过来：“我们算是朋友了吧，所以不用装作那样子。”

过了今天就再也不会见面，也许在路上擦肩而过时能还给彼此一个出于礼貌的微笑，这样的关系才足够让罗渽民觉得无所谓。他问朴志晟下午可不可以请假出去，朴志晟点了点头。

但罗渽民并没有带他出去玩，而是直奔附近一家旅馆。前台靠着桌子玩手机的阿姨只瞟了一眼就以极为熟稔的姿势把房卡翻出来扔在罗渽民面前，从扬声器传来收款成功的提示音。楼梯间里充斥着污水和发霉的气味，他抓着朴志晟裸露在衣服外的手腕往楼上走，后者被乖乖带了一路，只有运动鞋在瓷砖上摩擦发出的声响。

四楼窗户正对着一大片没有遮挡物的空地，正午的阳光从高处直射进来，把空气中漂浮的灰尘都照得一清二楚。没半分钟罗渽民就弯腰打了个大大的喷嚏，他在床头柜上抽了张纸把掌心里的口水擦干净，转过身说：“你现在后悔也可以。”朴志晟摇了摇头，眼睛底下微微泛红，像扫了层胭脂。

罗渽民很久没和人做爱，给自己做扩展都急得额头上渗汗珠。小旅馆用的布料薄得廉价，即便拉上窗帘房间里还是一片亮堂，朴志晟躺在床上眼睛都不知落在哪个地方才好。罗渽民用湿漉漉的手去拆安全套，滑得没办法才用牙齿勉强咬开，他按着他赤裸的胸膛小心翼翼往下坐，把阴茎全部塞进身体里时发出一声长长的喟叹。

“我不是出来卖的，操我不用给钱。”罗渽民俯身在朴志晟耳边小声说，然后笨拙地动起来。他实在是太久没有做过，没想到对这种东西的得心应手也能随着时间流逝逐渐丧失。朴志晟更是个纯情的种，除了随着本能往上顶什么也不会，他们的性爱拙劣得就像两个瘸腿的人互相拉扯着对方往前打滚。

“他们都说我很好骗。”朴志晟喘着气低声回应，手用极轻的气力扶着男人纤细而精瘦的身体。罗渽民的大腿还夹在他腰侧，肌肤之间被汗水沾得黏糊糊的，每次分开时都因为摩擦而产生轻微刺痛。他把下巴搁在他肩头，温热的液体流进锁骨也流进柔软的肠道。

南方城市的九月偶而有烈日高悬的日子，被太阳光照到的地方是热的，朴志晟的皮肤也是热的。罗渽民趴在他身上不愿意动，精液从穴口落在他们的身体和泛黄的床单上。胯骨上一阵阵的刺痛像个不定时的警报器在提醒他，要逃跑的人是你，长久时间里也没能放下的人还是你。但罗渽民不是这样想的，他怎么会对爱情这种东西念念不忘呢。

我们总是可以说它来得迟也可以说它来得快，比如罗渽民用整整四年的时间才遇到朴志晟，然后用不到二十四小时就爱上他。

罗渽民原本就是有些黏人的性子，朴志晟更像雏鸟似的缠着他不放，直到夜色完全降临才拖着脏兮兮的身体从床上爬下来洗澡。最后朴志晟提出要送他回家，说自己的单车还停在店门口。罗渽民扯出一个很尴尬的微笑，嘟囔着自己的屁股三天之内挨不了凳子，也拒绝了对方走路送自己的请求。

其实他只是不想带朴志晟回去，旧城区原本就鱼龙混杂，他和李东赫租的那间小破烂屋子更是正处于红灯区，朴志晟这小鸡崽子指不定在楼道里就得被喝高的计件盯上，轻则吃几把豆腐，重则直接给拐了去。他又不能向那些姐姐们解释朴志晟是谁，说是弟弟显然扯淡，姘头倒有几分可信度。至于恋人，朴志晟不说罗渽民也不打算碰那层窗户纸。

他一推开门就给屋里过分明亮的灯光晃着眼。李东赫窝在那张被烟头烫了好几个洞的皮沙发里数钞票，眼皮上一层深灰色的闪粉被照得亮晶晶的。“你还真出去了。”罗渽民把外套盖在他头上，从冰箱里翻出来最后一盒香草冰淇淋趴着沙发靠背吃起来。李东赫也不恼，笑着把衣服从头上扯下来，微卷的棕发被压得乱七八糟。

“原来世界上还真有这种傻子。”

“怎么了。”罗渽民把盛着一大块冰淇淋的金属勺子伸到李东赫嘴边，他张大了嘴整个含进去，被冻得从沙发上蹦起来，口齿不清地解释起来：“今天晚上，遇到个男的——”

“我看他把车停在面前，心想今天的冤大头来可真快，然后就过去敲车窗，没想到他门都不给我开，还装作很随便的样子问了几个问题。我以为遇到条子了，吓得转身就准备走。”

“然后呢。”

“然后他居然掏钱出来了，叫我赶紧回家。”李东赫晃了晃手里不薄的钞票，“走的时候我才注意到这货开的大G，看轮廓隐约也像是个帅哥，可惜了，傻的。”

“你明天还去街上晃荡，当心被他见着直接给你拖局子里去。”罗渽民把空盒子往墙角的垃圾桶里丢，一个完美的三分球。李东赫听了只嗤笑一声，没再多说什么。他们心里都明白，要是有人愿意管，这地方又怎么能安然无恙地存在这么多年。退一万步说，警察总不能拿半夜在路边上晃荡的人怎样，又没有哪条法律规定了不能这么做。

罗渽民仔细想了想还是不准备主动提起朴志晟的事，回头道了声晚安便没入黑暗里。

李东赫没想到第二天自己去便利店买香烟又遇到那个男人。他把烟盒塞进外套口袋，拆了颗薄荷糖放在嘴里嘎嘣地咬，转身就看到一辆熟悉的黑色轿车停在路边。他无奈地翻了个白眼，心想这回你不能拿我怎么办了吧，然而抬腿刚走了没两步就看到从车窗里伸出来的大半个脑袋。

“东赫。”

他觉得自己这几年人都混得糊涂了，不然为什么没能听出这个声音。那人眼睛睁得圆圆的，在昏暗月光下依然灼灼如灯火。模糊的记忆中开始浮现一个小小的身影，然后逐渐与眼前这个人重合在一起。

“啊，李马克，是你。”

“我仔细想了想，觉得还是正式见个面才行。”

李马克问他晚上有没有充足的空闲时间，他嚼着第二颗薄荷糖点点头，眼神移向窗外的后视镜，糊满水滴的镜面把人脸都扭曲成不可辨认的模样。这时他才意识到下雨了，脸颊上的廉价粉底都被扑出几朵花。李马克伸出一只胳膊把他的身体往里带，关上窗户抽了张纸巾递过来，风雨声和其他噪音都被隔在外面，不大的空间里只有发动机在轰鸣。李东赫低声回了句谢谢，忽然觉得气氛有些尴尬，于是习惯性找起话题来。

“你是四年级还是五年级的时候转过来的？好像只待了两年就回加拿大了吧。我那时候好像老欺负你来着，现在想想还怪不好意思的。”

“五年级，也不算欺负。你还是跟以前一样，挺活泼的。”

李东赫侧过头悄悄地打量起李马克。他穿着一身简洁的黑色西装，样貌和儿时倒也没有太大区别，棱角分明的下颌线和颧骨把青涩褪得干净，指尖在方向盘上轻轻敲打，手背上凸起的青筋也随之有节奏地跳动。时间那么快把李马克从男孩变成男人，李东赫也无可避免，即便他脸上擦满了花里胡哨的化妆品还穿得像个从学校翻墙爬出来蹦迪的小痞子。

“这些年过得还好吗。” 李马克忽然问他。

老套的场景，老套的对白。李东赫向来只喜欢说真话，他用指腹捻了捻额前被打湿的发丝，一副全然不在意的样子。“不怎么好，但是已经习惯了——”

“都说好死不如赖活着，对吧。”

他不相信李马克看不出来自己过得怎么样，若是给旁人听着总有种故意戳痛处的意味，但李东赫很了解他。如果说这个人还是曾经的少年性子，那多半只是因为或紧张或尴尬的情绪随意扯了一句而已。李马克半晌没说话，大约也是意识到自己这话不太合时宜。

雨已经不再下，车停在城中一家咖啡厅的门口，夜色正浓时街上逐渐开始出现三三两两的人群。李东赫很少来这种地方，他喝过最多的是罗渽民从网上淘来的临期速溶咖啡，空罐子像小山一样堆在房间的角落里。罗渽民不愿意扔，说是它们都是陪自己捱日子的宝贝。

在等甜点的时候李东赫找服务员要了张湿巾，一边对着反光玻璃擦去糊得稀烂的眼影一边向还在保持沉默的男人随口问道：“这次你要待多久？”

“我不准备回加拿大了。”李马克接过服务员递来的瓷碟，舀了一勺曲奇冰淇淋放进嘴里。李东赫还在擦他的脸，今天他出门时草草化的妆浓得像在画板上打泼了颜料，的亏脸蛋生得漂亮，连熊猫似的眼圈和被蹭出界的口红也能被形容成诡谲美。

李马克见到那张干净的脸后忽然觉得轻松许多，就仿佛他们还可以跟从前一样保持纯真到不搀丝毫杂念的心来交流。他还记得李东赫脸上星座形状的痣，它们从粉底的遮盖下显露出来，像印记或者说图腾，刻在脑子里太久太久的时间。

“那不是很好吗。如果你小时候没有走，也许我们现在会是很好的朋友，类似于灵魂伴侣那种。不是开玩笑的，以前我真的有那么想过。”

“现在也不迟。”

“是吗。”李东赫显然没有把对方的话当真，他不是不相信李马克，只不过很多事情不如嘴上说来那么简单。都说破镜难重圆，更何况他们只是懵懂无知时一对普通玩伴而已，过早断了线。

“我们走吧，时间不早了。”他说。

李东赫拎了一份双倍浓缩冰美式，坐进车里的时候李马克对他说：“如果你想换个工作的话我应该可以帮到忙。”

“对了，知道仙人跳吗，我是靠那个吃饭的。”李东赫笑得很甜，直勾勾盯折男人棱角分明的侧脸，“真的很谢谢你，我们之后再联系啦。”

李东赫忽然想到某个夏季傍晚的小插曲。李马克因为练习题没做完还呆在教室没走，那时他们回家的路恰好相同，他不想一个人走便缠着对方可劲儿捣乱，抢走文具盒之后被满教室追着乱跑，气得李马克说要转学才肯罢休。十二岁的男孩脸颊上还肉乎乎，在余晖映照下像散发着香气的柔软而甜美的蜜桃。

他这样一想，忽然发现印象中的李马克总是很纵容自己。

李东赫让李马克把车停在之前那家便利店门口，自己迈着轻快的步子荡回家了。城中的高楼大厦在夜里总是点满霓虹灯火，极少像现在这样抬头就能看到星星。天上澄澈，地下阴晦，他再怎样也没办法飞到云层之上去。

白日天气很好，楼道里被挂满了花花绿绿艳俗的内衣，被洗净脂粉气后只留下淡淡的肥皂香和阳光味道。今天出奇地没人去工作，女人们聚在一间屋子里边嬉闹边搓麻将，叽叽喳喳像群燕儿。不知是谁听到李东赫回来的脚步声，朝着窗外高声唤他一起来玩儿，他笑着冲里面打完招呼便经过了。

“你去买烟顺便打了个炮回来吗。”罗渽民从沙发里钻出半个脑袋，褪去鲜艳的粉色头发在电视机屏幕映照下透着金黄的光。李东赫脱了鞋在架子上放好，把手里的塑料袋塞进对方怀里。罗渽民猛地凑近把下巴搁在他肩膀上，一脸若有所思的样子。“不喝就还给我。”李东赫转过头，两人双唇间只剩下一指的距离，温热鼻息交织在空气中。

“你身上有味道，去见哪个野男人了。”罗渽民笑嘻嘻地缩回来，纸质吸管插进杯子里搅动，只有细碎冰块碰撞发出的微弱声响。李东赫把两条细长的腿大咧咧搁到他身上，侧躺着漫无目的地调频道，最后停留在一部年代颇久的恐怖片。

“见了个小时候的朋友，叫李马克。”

罗渽民低头嗦了一大口，咕咚咽下了，表情却不怎么好看。他皱着眉说：“该不会就是那天劝你从良的那位吧——东赫，你这买的什么咖啡啊，比我们家刷碗的水还淡。” 

李东赫被画面里猛然放大的鬼脸吓得咬紧手指尖，半晌没回应。他用脚背蹬了蹬罗渽民短裤下方裸露的大腿皮肤，说话的声音黏黏糊糊还捎着几分小脾气：“你开天眼了吗怎么什么都知道。对了，这可是双倍浓缩，冰块化了才淡的，可别赖我。”

罗渽民边吸咖啡边抱怨他回来了不洗澡就在自己腿上蹭，李东赫听了这话倒是闹得更起劲。然后他们扭打在一起，罗渽民索性骑上来作势要咬人却险些从沙发上滚下去，李东赫看到对方睡裤往下滑后露出胯骨上的疤痕，用手指在周围的皮肤轻轻摸了摸。

“渽民啊，有没有想过再去弄个文身。”

“也不是不行。”罗渽民软了骨头索性整个人趴在他身上，说话时吐出的热气都喷在耳后一小块敏感的皮肤，“你是不是很久没弄过了。”

他们偶尔会帮对方打手枪，也会接吻，但从来没有走到最后一步，即便罗渽民并不介意做上面还是下面那个。与其说是心照不宣地不越雷池，不如说压根就没人起过这个心思。他吻李东赫脸上那些漂亮的痣的时候，和他十指紧扣的时候，每一次拥有美妙亲密接触的时候，都好像在爱另一个自己。

“听出来什么意思了——你背着我出去偷吃了。”

李东赫着急地去扒自己和罗渽民的裤子，嘴上还唠叨个不停：“你好意思说我，是不是跟文身店里哪个小帅哥搞上了。”罗渽民一只手捂住他叽叽喳喳的嘴，另一只手把两人勃起的性器握在一起撸动起来，掌心和手指都被分泌出的液体沾得又湿又黏。李东赫终于安静下来，胳膊环在他脖子上，额头紧靠在一起时感受到对方皮肤上渗出的细密汗液。南方城市的秋夜气温还算不高，晚风从半敞的窗户吹进来，吹得人身上凉飕飕的。

“东赫，下次我会把他带回家的。”

罗渽民在性事中不是太放荡的类型，被弄得舒服了才会叫几声，李东赫正好相反，他的声音很好听也毫不吝啬让别人听到。在一墙之隔的房间里忽然爆发出惊笑，然后是噼里啪啦洗牌时麻将碰撞的声音。他染上情欲时说话的鼻音有些重：“再快一点。” 

又有人胡了牌。

他们随着这阵骚动攀上高潮，精液也沾满罗渽民的手和裤子。他爬起身抽了张纸草草收拾了下就要去洗第二回澡，老旧的热水器偏偏这时候不来事，从喷头里射出来的水凉得人发抖。李东赫一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子靠在门框上，走进来用肥皂洗了手。他说：“明天再说吧，先在沙发上凑合一晚上。” 

罗渽民常常觉得李东赫太瘦了，对方也经常这样说过自己，可他们总是没办法监督对方改掉那些生活上的恶习，因此到最后只能互相放纵彼此。外面的世界也安静下来，空气里只漂浮着浅浅的呼吸声，罗渽民从地板上的外套里摸到那盒香烟，抽出一根在黑夜中点燃。

从那天起气候越来越凉，太阳下山之后都得多加件衣裳才熬得过去。罗渽民总觉得李东赫最近神出鬼没的，像只来去匆匆的野兔子，白天夜里连根尾巴都抓不着，估摸着多半是有情况。店里客人也很多，朴志晟从早到晚都被工作都塞得满满当当。他是实打实的行动派，要是想见一个人立马就得见到才行，分秒的折磨都不愿意受。

罗渽民刚走到街道口就见着一个女人从店里走出来，夜里空无一人的小路上回荡着黑色高跟鞋踩在地砖时发出的啪嗒声，红色改良旗袍衬出她曼妙的背影，也衬得活人似艳鬼。掀开门帘时朴志晟正关掉最后一盏灯，转头看到男人正笑盈盈地望他，浑身被月光笼得温润又冰凉。

“哥，这么晚你怎么过来了。”

“来看看你今天的工作做完了没有。”罗渽民走过去用胳膊环住少年纤细的腰，嗅到对方身上淡淡的修复霜香味，“如果有的话，介不介意再加个班。”

其实在李东赫问之前他就有这个打算了，只不过一直没想好图案而已。朴志晟今天戴了副平光圆框眼镜，镜片上反射出的窗外路灯的白光，就像有星星落进瞳子里，然后罗渽民说：“那就星星吧。”

最后文身的位置选在肩胛骨，比其它部位要更疼些。他解开衬衫扣子露出半个赤裸躯体，坐在躺椅上抱着腿努力不让自己因为寒冷而颤抖。“虽然我也想快点，但做出来会不好看，所以哥得忍忍。”朴志晟靠过来把外套在罗渽民胳膊底下裹了一圈，即便没什么太大作用。

与其说罗渽民不怕疼，不如说他反而很留恋这种感觉。那些疼痛中总是夹杂着过分的瘙痒，像无数只虫子透过皮肤在啃噬骨肉，然后每个细胞开始渴求接下来更多更剧烈的摧残，这样漫长却短暂的过程如同一次极乐庆典。

“志晟，你的爸爸妈妈呢。”

“在老家，我是自己出来的。”朴志晟的声音从背后飘来，夹杂着几分沙哑，多半是因为忙了一天连水都没怎么喝。

他说自己以前一直有在画画，所以学这个的时候要比人家快，也很容易就稳定下来了，赚得不算太多但养活自己倒是绰绰有余。罗渽民禁不住开始幻想如果朴志晟能去上大学会是怎样，他长得很漂亮，长手长脚套个麻袋都好看，走在校园里指不定能吸引多少女孩子的视线。

朴志晟的动作很轻，手指在那块皮肤上缓慢摩擦。“志晟。”罗渽民叫了他一下，声音有些颤抖。

“哥很冷吗，还是疼，很快就好了。”

“好痒。”

“痒也不能抠，等结痂之后脱落就好了，等下帮你拿个——”

“我想要了。”

朴志晟问罗渽民身上有没有带套，他不回答，脚隔着牛仔布料踩在对方鼓起的裤裆上，又从口袋里掏出一个红色塑料包装袋夹在手指里晃了晃。朴志晟接过来，抓住他正准备缩回去的手腕很重地亲下去。

朴志晟戴套的时候罗渽民只能乖乖地等，把两条赤裸的腿张得很开，头顶一盏白炽灯亮得睁不开眼。他忽然觉得自己像十月怀胎终于临盆的孕妇，即将从胯下诞生出新生命，又像被抬到手术台上做人体试验的小白鼠，很快就要给人开膛破肚大卸八块，朴志晟就是那个主刀手。可是这里没有冷冰冰的手术刀，只有爱人炽热的阴茎捣进身体，把肠道变成通向天国的直径。

很显然朴志晟看起来没什么性经验，连戴安全套的动作都很笨拙得很，罗渽民腿都开始发酸。等他累得把一只腿架到对方肩上的时候朴志晟终于弄好了，估摸着他也是憋得难受，抓着罗渽民的腰就往下面撞，结结实实捅了个底。他没忍住叫惊出声，背上也给皮椅磨得火辣辣地疼。

“志晟，你猜那些星星里，哪一颗是你。”

朴志晟摇摇头，俯下身要索吻。罗渽民的腿还挂在他身上，整个人几乎被折叠起来，膝盖死死抵在肩上。他用舌尖去舔朴志晟柔软湿润的嘴唇，很快又被对方的舌头勾住，唾液从唇角流到脸颊和下巴，就像颗烂熟的桃子，不管是哪里只要轻轻捏一下就能流出甜蜜的汁液。

“全部都是你。”

不管你是什么样子，全部都是我的。

肩胛骨被摩擦得难受，于是罗渽民翻了个身让朴志晟从背后干他。唯独不缺乏热情的年轻孩子每次都非常用力顶在腺体上，因此插进来之后没多久他就射出来，身体敏感得跪都跪不住，为了迎合对方也只能扭着腰往后蹭，最后整个人都靠在朴志晟胸膛上。

少年介于青涩与成熟间的性魅力没人能够拒绝。朴志晟隔着薄薄的透明塑料膜去吻男人身上那小片泛红的文身，罗渽民已经累到脱力，被从下面往上顶弄时发出的呻吟都有几分嘶哑。他侧过头正好能吻到朴志晟的耳垂，今天这一小片柔软的部位没有挂任何金属饰品，只能尝到混着肥皂气味的汗水。朴志晟把安全套摘下来打结的时候罗渽民问他：“你见过红灯区吗。”

朴志晟自然是摇头，罗渽民从旁边扯了张卫生纸擦掉从大腿根直往下流的黏稠精液，继续说：“那是我和东赫的家，要去看看吗。”

等他们折腾完之后整个世界静得像人类灭绝了一样，穿过好几条街道终于才望见那些楼房和光，红色紫色的霓虹灯交织在一起倒有种如梦似幻的美，但相比前半夜也算是寂寥了很多。

自从他认识了朴志晟就不止一次想跟李东赫提关于搬家的事，最起码应该离开这个地方，好歹可以拥有像所有普通人一样过能好日子的地方，这样才能和他的小男朋友更门当户对些。可是罗渽民没有钱也没有精力，不知道可以带着他的东赫和房间里的咖啡罐子们去哪里才好。

朴志晟被罗渽民牵着手还在伸长脖子东张西望，嘴里念叨个不停：“渽民哥，你长得这么好看，走在街上不会被当做出来卖的吗。”

“要的就是这效果，不然我怎么坑别人钱。”罗渽民话说得轻巧，实际上他和李东赫混得并不轻松，且不说大把人不愿意先给钱，更有被抓到辫子还满不在乎破罐破摔的，好几次甚至打起来。他这些年没少被占便宜也没少往诊所里跑，连小护士都开玩笑说纱布买来都给他俩用完了。

即便很多店还透过帘子泛着艳丽的光，路上却见不到什么人，大约有生意的都在做生意，没生意的也回家休息了。罗渽民突然停下脚步一把将朴志晟拉进旁边阴暗的小巷子里，凑在他耳边小声说：“你知道吗，有些穷得连房都开不起的会来打野炮，就像这样，没有柔软的床，只需要一堵墙作为受力点——”

“只要这样就可以做爱。”

朴志晟能感受到手指尖碰到墙壁石砖沾上的灰尘，空气里也弥漫着一股污水气味，但罗渽民身上是非常熟悉的皂香。平日里总是哥哥大事小事照顾得多，但只要罗渽民想做什么的时候朴志晟都很难拒绝。

这时原始设定的手机铃声突然在巷子里回响起来，他掏出来看了一眼，是李东赫打来的。仔细想想除了这家伙也没人会在这个点给自己打电话。

“渽民，你今天不回来了吧。”听筒另一头的人喘着粗气，声音也异常急促，像刚经历过一场激烈的追逐战。罗渽民听了便猜得八九不离十。

“你带他回家啦。”

他拉着李马克跑回家的时候在走廊正巧撞见邻居靠在栏杆边上抽烟，挂着偌大黑眼圈的女人朝他们瞟了一眼，烟头都沾上鲜红唇印。“东赫居然也开始接活儿了。不过这小哥长得还蛮帅嘛，不亏。”她又吸了一大口，把浓重焦油味的烟都吹在李马克脸上。李东赫听出她话里调笑的意味，急忙反驳起来。

“姐姐，别开玩笑了，这是我男朋友。”

一进屋李东赫就把男人按在墙上亲，过了三秒钟他忽然意识到屋子里有光，转身看到电视机还亮着，画面里恰巧是年轻的情侣在接吻，声音极其微弱。“渽民那家伙是不是年纪大了，怎么出门记得关灯都不记得关电视，月底又要多几毛钱电费。”

“多少钱我都可以帮你交的。”李马克从背后把李东赫搂进怀里，吻他后脑勺蓬松的棕发，“东赫，干脆搬出去和我一起住吧。”

李东赫有些发愣，也许李马克不知道这句话意味着什么，但他自己知道。他很小就住在这里，被说成是搞同性恋的怪物，中学和家里人决裂，独自跑出来混生活。城市边缘的颓靡空气就像煮青蛙的水，日子久了人也会渐渐麻痹，等到他再想改变一些事情的时候已经很力不从心。

但好在李东赫总是很乐天的，会因为逮到个胆子小的一次讹足两个月生活费开心得打滚，也会因为半夜在便利店买走最后一个蛋黄酱饭团走路都蹦蹦跳跳。他总是活得很快乐，尤其是在遇到罗渽民以后，不需要考虑未来会怎样。明天夜里的天空中会有圆月还是繁星，或者是茫茫无边际的黑暗，一切都不再重要。

李东赫以为李马克很单纯，仿佛内里还停留在十几年前的小屁孩身上，但每个人都以自己独有的方式来学会成熟。不过不知道也不重要，反正他还有大把时间来重新了解这个男人。李东赫帮他解皮带的时候忍不住问道：“你怎么会看上我这种穷得只差睡大马路的小混混，还会骗人。”李马克听完像是很认真地思考了一会儿。

“你很好。”最后他这样说。

李东赫小时候很少被人夸赞过，到了这里才偶尔能听见几句，比如楼上楼下以及隔壁的姐姐阿姨们说他笑起来可爱，声音也很好听，像个小太阳似的整天蹦跶，可李东赫偶尔也觉得她们只是见惯了坏人才觉得自己不一样。也有人夸他是天生的炮架子，从前他不懂什么意思，后来再被这样说就会毫不客气上拳头招呼。罗渽民有一回安慰他说：“人家也没说错，夸你身材好呢，这么小气干嘛。”说完还朝他屁股上拍了把。李东赫做出一脸呕吐的表情，伸手就去掐罗渽民的腰：“那你去挨那群死人渣的炮吧。”

他第一次觉得别人说自己的好是这么简单却真切到不需要思考就可以相信的。

他们把房子翻遍了都没找到半个套，李东赫倒是不介意，可李马克坚持没套就不做的原则，烦得他开始哼唧唧地撒娇又撒气：“我一大男人又不会怀孕。”最后还是没有做到底，李马克把勃起的性器塞到他腿根里，边蹭边帮他手淫。

李东赫全身没几斤肉，长得倒是都在该待的地方，光溜溜的屁股被解到一半挂在外面的皮带扣压出印子，大腿内侧柔软的皮肤也被磨红一大片，可他前头被弄得舒服，除了嘤嘤呀呀地呻吟什么也顾不上了。“马克……李马克……”李东赫一叫，李马克就凑上来亲他，比常人颜色要深一些的皮肤渗出汗滴时就像蜂蜜块在融化，每一寸都甜腻又火热得让人着迷。

“东赫，下次我不会放过你的。”

罗渽民挂完电话用手指刮了一下小仓鼠干燥的鼻尖：“看来我们今天真的没法回去了。”朴志晟听完只是茫然地歪头。

“因为有对野鸳鸯在家里做窝咯。不过没关系，我们可以绕到你家去，或者志晟喜欢的话，先在这里来一次也不错。”

朴志晟原本怕罗渽民真想这么干，正措词该怎么说服他满脑子奇怪想法的哥哥，忽然用余光瞄到有个男人站在巷子口。那人看起来略微驼背，只露出半个身子，好像也在悄悄朝这边望似的，他愣了两秒正准备叫对方走开却被罗渽民抢先开口。

“看什么看，没见过卖屁股啊，现场直播也得收——”

几乎是在一瞬间罗渽民就变了脸色。朴志晟从没见过他露出那样的表情，紧闭的嘴唇止不住颤抖，路灯微弱的光都能照出他惨白脸颊，也映出眼瞳里汹涌的波涛。朴志晟的手在罗渽民冰凉的手腕上抓得越来越紧，似乎只要稍微松开一些他就会变成陶瓷玩偶在地上摔个粉碎。

“爸。”

朴志晟听到他叫那个男人，脑子里啪地一声断了弦。但罗渽民似乎很快就镇定下来，轻轻拍了拍他的手背，把自己腕上的手小心拿开，然后朝着不远处一动不动的人走过去。朴志晟看到两个身形逐渐重合，在地上拉出长而诡谲的黑影。他们似乎在说什么，但声音微弱不可闻。

也许在某个家里，也许在街边的咖啡馆，甚至有可能在号子里，罗渽民曾经无数次想象过万一有天他能再次见到父亲会是怎样的场景，却没料到这天来得这么快，只不过白驹过隙眨眼瞬间而已。在面对这个男人的时候罗渽民甚至不知道该用什么样的表情才好，甚至忘记怎样对一些事物表达憎恨，仿佛那个跪在地上拽着他裤脚哭得撕心裂肺求他别丢下自己和妈妈的小男孩不是曾经的罗渽民，回想起来就像在看一出别人演的悲情电影。

朴志晟没有靠近，此时此刻他们之间仿佛隔着不可逾越的沟壑，而另一边就是罗渽民曾经拥有的人生，那也是他无论如何也无法触碰到的时间。他看到罗渽民从钱包里掏出什么塞到对方手里，然后他们又交谈了一会，两个人看起来都异常平静，如同和偶遇的老朋友聊天叙旧。

最后直到那个人离开朴志晟也没看清他的脸，但隐约感觉长得很端正，只是和罗渽民并不相似，浑身都是岁月留下的痕迹。他无声地走上前握住那只柔软而冰凉的手，仔细想了想还是继续保持着沉默，只要这样让他知道无论如何都有自己在就已经足够。

“我爸说他两年前被逮到了，没钱就帮债主干活，东拼西凑到今年也还得差不多。这次是来送东西的，那地方太乱所以我打算帮他去，银行卡也给了，总共就存了那么点钱没了大半，密码是我生日，要是他这都能忘记就当掉马桶里被水冲走了。”

“我还跟他说，这真的是最后一次见面了，以后就算见到也会装作不认识的。”

罗渽民叽里咕噜说了一大堆，朴志晟每个字都听得非常清楚，盯着男人黑曜石似的湿润瞳子半下眼睛都没眨。他想，还有很多机会好好活的，从今天起他就是哥哥的家人。

“要去什么地方，我陪你去。”

“明天志晟在家里乖乖待一天，我晚上就回来。”

第二天中午朴志晟醒来时家里已经空无一人，垃圾被清理得干干净净，脏衣服也洗好了晾在阳台上。尽管他们已经是恋人，但罗渽民基本上不会在这边过夜，他似乎对那个地方有种抗拒又执着的复杂情感。朴志晟推开窗就能感受到风捎着绿植和肥皂清爽的香味扑面而来，已经很久没有过这样的晴天了。他给罗渽民打电话，对方听起来很悠闲的样子，一边嚼薯片一边逗他说怎么一晚上不见就着急要听自己的声音。

罗渽民总是毫不吝啬表达自己的爱，起先朴志晟并不很习惯，因为他看起来能很轻易对别人说出这些话，后来才发现并不是这样。不是罗渽民的爱意廉价，反而因为它过于珍贵，只有太爱一个人才能无保留给他。

电话那边传来很轻的亲吻声，罗渽民又安慰他几句后挂断了电话。朴志晟忽然想去附近的超市买些食物，他从来没有做过饭但尝试总是没什么不好，能吃的话最好，就算不好吃罗渽民也会闭着眼睛使劲夸。他时常觉得自己是被细心呵护着的小孩，不管是十八岁还是二十八岁甚至更久的岁月里都能如一。

手机屏幕显示凌晨十二点的时候朴志晟正对着一锅已经发涨的面条发呆，他到最后也没等到罗渽民回来而是等到一条孤零零的定位消息。

朴志晟把手机按在耳朵边上连无人接听的机械女声都听不清，舞池里摇头晃脑的男女把他像个台球似的推来推去，在这种地方要找到一个人简直如同大海捞针。朴志晟没办法，只能朝边缘光亮到能看清脸的地方走，稀里糊涂摸到稍微安静些的地方又给罗渽民打电话，依然没有人接。

他的视线忽然落在不远处竖在墙边的一块黄色牌子上，写的什么并不能看清，朝那边挪动脚步才发现是施工禁止进入的警告。不知为何叫他偏想进去看看，即便只有万分之一的概率，可万一就在里面呢。

罗渽民发觉有人进来时已经完全无法分辨出对面是谁，他几乎是用尽最后的力气把身旁地板上一截铁管扔过去，砸到小腿上痛得朴志晟嗷了一声。他急忙跑过去蹲下身用手托住罗渽民的脸，那双漂亮的眼睛根本没法对焦，脸上冒的汗浸湿了他掌心，整个人像从水里被捞起来。

残存的理智终于让他意识到是朴志晟，筛糠似的手揪着他衣袖不放，嘴里再狠的话说出来都气若游丝：“那帮畜生给我灌放了东西的酒——”他努力想看清朴志晟，眼前却像不断变焦的电影画面，那张熟悉的脸也虚化后万花筒似的疯狂打转。

朴志晟一时间慌了神，这时罗渽民忽然猛地推开他爬到隔间的马桶上开始呕吐起来。男人的声音听起来非常痛苦，明明胃里已经不剩下什么却还是像要把五脏六腑都呕出来似的用力。朴志晟跪在旁边拍他已经湿透的后背，直到对方再度蜷缩起来有一下没一下地喘气。

“哥，我马上就叫救护车，你再坚持一下。”

“别叫，带我回家。”

朴志晟费了九牛二虎之力绕开外面的人把罗渽民弄回来，前脚刚抱进门后脚他就皱着眉头说要去洗手间。热水器的温度已经调得很高，可男人依然缩在浴缸角落里止不住地打颤，朴志晟哪儿有应付这种情况的经验，只能凭借常识试图做些什么。

桌子上还摆着中午烧的一壶开水，现在已经变温热了，他索性拿进浴室把罗渽民的嘴捏开往里灌，对方也乖乖任其摆布，牙齿磕在塑料壶口上发出令人心绪不宁的碰撞声。

“哥，你想上厕所吗，要不要再喝点水，不然没办法排出去啊。”

罗渽民好像听到了又好像没有，咬着牙没能说出半个字，朴志晟忽然感到鼻子一酸眼泪就滚下来。从前他自己一个人的时候好像已经习惯了，但罗渽民的出现仿佛让他回到没办法独自生活的年纪，或许人从来就是在爱与被爱的温存或是孤立无援的痛苦中循环往复才能真正成长。

他关掉花洒把罗渽民扒了个干干净净往床上抱，自己也脱掉衣服钻进被窝。身上还是不够暖和，可家里没有多的被子，朴志晟只能把他抱得再紧些。怀里的男人似乎没有之前抖得那么厉害，半阖眼时浓密的睫毛像蝴蝶振翅。

“志晟，抱我。”

朴志晟乖乖照做，就差没把罗渽民整个人按进自己身体里，可对方依然迷迷糊糊重复这句话，他感受到顶在大腿上硬且发烫的东西时才意识到罗渽民说的是什么意思。

后穴里柔软温暖得异常，只是送进一点润滑就开始往外流水，除了毒品的作用以外想不到别的原因。罗渽民好像娃娃，朴志晟的手动一下就叫一声，发出毫不遮掩遵从本能的呻吟。这种时候也来不及找安全套，他草草做了扩张就把阴茎插进去半截。

罗渽民的身体在化学物质作用下敏感异常，两条赤裸的腿把床单蹬得一团糟，又被人紧紧抱着不能动。朴志晟第一次见到对方这么强烈的反应，内壁软肉被操开后紧紧吮咬着他的性器，就像生来为了交媾。光是前戏就折腾得浑身冒汗，一碰罗渽民的脖子也是汗涔涔的，于是他索性把被子拉起来将两人完全盖住。

“哥哥，热吗，好像要更热一点才行……”

狭小的空间就像个蒸笼，从两人的鼻息到相接触的每一寸皮肤都在向对方散发热气。朴志晟不知道是自己的错觉还是事实如此，总觉得罗渽民身上有股陌生而奇妙的香味，熏得他也有些头晕目眩。罗渽民开始难耐地扭腰甚至试图自己抽动起来，朴志晟当然不会让他这么做，于是干脆整个捅了进去。

罗渽民不再放荡地叫了，他仰头张着嘴只能从喉咙里发出一点微弱的气音，就像被人扼紧喉咙。朴志晟感到自己小腹沾上一滩温热液体，便知道对方是硬生生被插到射出来了。

“渽民哥现在感觉怎么样，我抱你去洗澡好不好。”

“志晟，我好难受啊。”

罗渽民把撑在自己身上的朴志晟按到怀里，手指插进男孩潮湿的黑发之间。他们好像在情欲炽热的海水里漂浮，逐渐耗尽了氧气也不屑于挣扎。朴志晟张开嘴就能舔到男人胸口的汗珠，咸味刺激到舌面每个细胞，然后他又低些头咬住罗渽民已经充血挺立的左乳尖，手也没停下地摸上右边那个。

朴志晟仿佛在一瞬间重新成为婴儿，贪婪地吮吸着母亲的乳汁，可罗渽民不是他的母亲，也没有可以将人喂养长大的乳液，但他真切地把自己所有血肉与灵魂都灌溉给他。

罗渽民只是抱着他喘个不停，呼吸的力度大到几乎随时要窒息的样子。埋在后穴里的阴茎依然是勃起状态，朴志晟索性开始最后的冲刺，罗渽民整个上半身几乎被顶到墙上，床板也发出吱吱呀呀快要散架的声音。

“快放开我——”

“再忍一下就好。”

“朴志晟，你快放开，我要去厕所……”

罗渽民在哭，却不怎么大声，多半因为整个晚上被折腾得几乎精疲力竭，嗓音里都带着陌生而骇人的嘶哑。朴志晟把他翻了个身保持跪趴在床上的姿势，一只手扣着腰另一只手往前握住半勃的性器。

“哥，没事的，就这样尿出来。”

罗渽民挣扎得更剧烈了，惊喘着抽搐了一会儿便失去反应。朴志晟被失禁后紧缩的肠道绞得头皮发麻，在最后的瞬间抽出来射在男人屁股上。也不知他是清醒了还是被操得更加神志不清，只乖乖缩成一团任由自己被抱去洗澡，下半身全被白色和淡黄的体液弄得一塌糊涂，后穴被捅进手指清理也咬着嘴唇不出声。等朴志晟把两个人都弄干净，连衣服床单也全扯下来塞进洗衣机之后，窗外的天空已经开始泛起雾蒙蒙的白。

罗渽民睡得很不安稳，在朦胧中感到灵魂脱离躯体。他好像做了很长的梦，梦到高中校园的操场上背对夕阳说喜欢自己的男孩，一起蹲在街边吹风还非要把嘴凑过来借火的少年，牵着他的手奔跑于黑夜中笑得天真无邪的恋人，还有呱呱坠地之时视线中早已经模糊不清的脸。

明明才短短二十几年，好似走马灯掠过小半生后的现实却恍若隔世。

醒来时朴志晟正把手里的白瓷碗小心翼翼放在床头柜上，见罗渽民正看着自己连忙问要不要吃点东西。罗渽民端过来用勺子搅了一下，看到碗里稠得堪比一碗软糯米饭的粥禁不住笑出声。他很想照顾朴志晟的情绪，可他实在太累了，脑袋又晕又沉像塞了铁块，呕吐感依然不断往上涌。朴志晟知道罗渽民不舒服也没有像往常似的嘟囔着哥哥是不是嫌弃自己厨艺太差，边从衣柜里翻了件厚外套披在他身上边说：“从早晨起东赫哥大概打了五百个电话的样子。”

“听说你昨天去找陈哥还打了他的人？为什么不接电话，外面好多惹不起的在打听消息，我还以为你被他们打包扔河里了担心得要死知不知道！”

罗渽民非常及时地把手机拿得老远，再迟点怕是连耳朵也别想要了。他一边颇有兴致地玩起朴志晟的手指一边打趣：“东赫，在演电视剧吗？”

“还有心思开玩笑，看来是没事，你小子赔我眼泪。”

最后还是朴志晟接过电话仔细解释了一遍，不出半小时李东赫就气势汹汹带着对象杀到家里来，唠叨了半天还把朴志晟和李马克赶出卧室说要和罗渽民独处会儿。他把窗帘和窗户使劲拉开好让秋日柔和的阳光泄进屋子，一屁股坐在正眨巴着眼睛适应光线的男人床边，脸上细小绒毛被镀了层温润的金。

“渽民，虽然现在时机不太好，但是我还是有件很重要的事想跟你商量。”李东赫微低垂着眼，散落在脸颊上的痣是小鹿的花纹。罗渽民伸手揉他柔软而蓬松的棕发，轻声回应道：“怎么了。”

“马克的妈妈下周生日，他说想趁这个机会带我回加拿大见他的家人。签证和机票都已经准备好了，但是我还没有点头答应，更何况现在你还出事了。”

罗渽民听完半晌没缓过神来。他已经在很长一段时间里没有真正体会过甚至忘记家人的意义，除了李东赫他什么都没有了，而现在终于也到了要亲手把他的小孩交给别人的那天。他用指腹轻轻蹭过对方有些干枯的唇角，叹了口气。

“走吧。”他说。

他们连夜收拾好东西搬进李马克城中区的公寓，家里没人以后正好可以让罗渽民慢慢修养，也避掉找麻烦的家伙。大致安顿好的时候已经将近十二点，朴志晟照顾着罗渽民休息了，这时候李东赫忽然说还有些东西要买于是拉着李马克又出了门。

“要是想出来散心的话直接说就可以了。”

“我撒谎撒习惯了。”李东赫开了车窗把一半胳膊架在外面，又把下巴搁在胳膊上朝外面望。夜风吹得他一头棕色发丝在空中狂舞，从桥上望出去能看到沿岸饱和度极高的灯光带和流光溢彩的高楼大厦，河水都被映得微波粼粼，和他生活的地方一样梦幻得令人沉迷却又多了太多奢靡气息，仿若琉璃砌成的海市蜃楼。“我以后再也不会说谎，也不会惹你生气，所以你不能丢下我一个人，好不好。”

“东赫，我从来没这么想过，以后也不会。”

李东赫总是怀里揣着许多小机灵，仿佛对什么事情都胸有成竹，可遇到李马克之后一切都在发生变化。他没有爱过什么人，听罗渽民说爱一个人其实是很复杂的，会因为彼此感到快乐也会流干眼泪，或者在救赎与折磨中不断循环，甚至走到虚无地分道扬镳的境地，即便知道会如此也不愿意轻易松手。

视线所能及的地方是金灿灿的灯火，照亮前方奔驰而去的道路，而往后未知的只有时间能让它慢慢显露出来。但他不害怕，因为李马克说不会，那就是不会。

汽车在空无一人的地下停车场熄灭了发动机，李东赫解开安全带后并没有直接下车，而是翻身跨坐在旁边男人的身上。冷风刮了一路让人愈发清醒，他心里也莫名躁得有气没处使，李马克倒是老老实实让他解皮带，自己从储物盒里掏安全套和袋装润滑剂。

李东赫在性事上总是非常热情，就像从前街上的人喊他楷灿一样如同阳光直射到心脏每个角落，李马克却是不慌不忙的性子，冰凉的液体在手掌里捂热了才小心翼翼送进对方身体里，两根手指挠痒似的扩张，把他的小男朋友逼急了拽开胳膊自己就往下坐。狭小的空间里回响着肉体碰撞时令人羞赧的水声，李东赫把手臂环在男人脖颈上闷头呻吟。

这个时间点停车场里几乎不可能有人出现，但在公共场所的性爱总是充满刺激感。李东赫很瘦，没什么明显的肌肉，肚子都被硬挺的阴茎顶出微微凸起的形状。两人吻得情迷意乱时李马克抓着他腰肢捅得用力，李东赫咚地一声把头撞在车顶板上，吓得他连忙伸手去揉对方头顶问疼不疼。

李马克看到他眼角边渗出几滴眼泪还以为这回是真的撞疼了，正准备仔细查看时忽然从耳边传来软绵绵的声音：“敏亨哥哥，我不疼的，你快点动一动……”

他很少提起李敏亨这个名字，因为是父母后来起的所以也只有家里人偶尔会这么叫，从李东赫嘴里说出来却完全变了味。说李东赫是恶魔一点错都没有，他总是轻易就能把一点星火煽动成熊熊烈焰，即便到最后哭着嚎着说不要了的是他，下次依然没心没肺撩人的也是他。

从小时候起李马克就被这样的李东赫吃得死死的。

最后他们做到几乎筋疲力尽才结束，李东赫趴在李马克身上足足十分钟不肯动，射精过后的阴茎戴着套还塞在屁股里，他也不让他出去，两个半裸的男人就这样傻乎乎抱在一起。

“马克哥知道我哪里特别吗。”

李马克听见他这样说，寻思着这家伙又在下什么稀奇古怪的套，无奈之下只能老实回答：“你特别可爱。”

“不对，我特别爱你，再也找不到比我更爱你的人。”

他们去加拿大那天李东赫坚持没有让罗渽民和朴志晟送到机场，而是在公寓门口就道了别。他把头埋在罗渽民脖子里呼哧呼哧不肯撒手，最后还是被李马克以快晚点的理由从身上扒下来才罢休。“这么舍不得我怎么没见东赫哭哭呀。”罗渽民抱着手臂靠在朴志晟肩上看笑话，身体不怎么好一张嘴却没饶人。

“少来，才去几天，象征性舍不得你一下而已。”

他们从来都是不损就嘴痒的，只有自己心里知道对方有多重要。最后罗渽民牵起李东赫的手放在唇上轻轻吻了一下，让他在爸爸妈妈面前要乖乖的，安全回来。

日子也步入了从深秋到初冬交接的时节，罗渽民那些因为毒品产生的剧烈反应早已经减弱许多，只是身体总会很奇异地怀念那些痛苦，让人从头到脚都难耐不安。每到这种时候他总会对自己感到万分唾弃，理性和欲望之间的互相折磨最能消磨人的精力。他庆幸的是自己离开了那个地方，还有朴志晟陪在身边。

李东赫上次打电话来说自己得多待一个星期才回来，因为李马克的妈妈实在太喜欢他了所以舍不得这么早放他回来，语气里满满都是小男生嘚瑟的调皮可爱劲儿。除此之外还聊了好多有的没的，说加拿大现在正是赏枫叶的时候，还有李马克在家里煎鸡蛋煎出了个太阳，诸如此类的。

朴志晟为了陪他索性辞掉工作，在其他人的建议下谋划着自己开个店，资金问题大家帮忙凑一凑就解决了，李马克也鼓励他说这笔钱不会打水漂。大部分空闲时间里他都在家里练习还有跟罗渽民商量店铺的位置和装潢，或者打游戏看电视剧，其余的就只剩下做爱。性爱对罗渽民来说已经从取悦的手段变成抑制另一种欲望的必需品，他越来越没办法离开朴志晟，每天早晨因为关节疼痛清醒后缠着身旁熟睡的恋人索吻，黏黏糊糊地做好几次才罢休，连朴志晟都学会开他玩笑说哥哥如果是女孩子肚子早就大了。

回国的飞机大概正是晚上八点落地，中午罗渽民就拖着朴志晟去超市买了一大堆食材回来，在厨房里花掉整个下午捣鼓出一桌子好吃的，结果弄完时太阳才正要下山。他给自己和肚子饿得咕咕叫的生长期小孩盛了两碗南瓜粥，吃饱了裹在绒毯里看爱情片，面前是刚架好还没用上的暖炉，背后是带着熟悉体温的胸膛，落日昏黄的色调熏得人睡眼朦胧起来。

“志晟，你觉不觉得这个片子好无聊。”

“哥要是困的话就睡吧，醒了东赫哥他们也就到了。”

电视里的女人在哼一首婉转小调，有柔软的风从窗外捎着树叶沙沙作响声飘进来，他在呼吸间嗅到邻居家做饭的香味，揉了揉鼻子便阖眼缩进爱人怀里沉沉睡去。

完


End file.
